That Girl From Lyoko
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: My first fic, so please be nice. It's Jeremie and Aelita fluff, with some of my own idea's about Aelita's life before the gang came around...


Summary: just Jeremie and Aelita fluff. What's more to be said?

Disclaim. I don't own Code Lyoko. Really wish I did…but oh well… Also this has a poem/song based on Sting's 'Don't stand so close to me'. The words are mine, the tune and form isn't. (sorry it's so long…)

That Girl From Lyoko

_I don't know who I am. Not really. I used to know. My world…my first one, anyway…it used to be my home. My human friends think it was some sort of heaven, what ever that is. A paradise. My home was just like any one's home in a way. People think I was alone, but no. I did have family. I did have a friend. _

_Then X.A.N.A. destroyed it all. _

"Aelita? What're you writing?"

The pink-haired girl looked up, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, hello Jeremie." She smiled up at the young blond man before her, and closed her diary. Jeremie smiled back, and Aelita felt the now-familiar flip-flop of her heart. She didn't understand it, but it couldn't be a bad thing, could it?

_She loves him_

_But can't tell_

She does not understand… 

Jeremie sat down next to her, and playfully tapped the dark blue cover of Aelita's journal. "What's this, huh?"

Aelita blushed, looking down at her feet. "It's a diary. Yumi told me about them…I have a lot of thoughts going around in my head, and I think writing them down helps."

"Like what sorta thoughts?"

Aelita shrugged. "My materialization. Lyoko. You."

Jeremie looked surprised and flattered all at the same time. "Me? Why?-if you don't mind me asking." Aelita noticed that his cheeks were going pink. She knew hers were. She had to tell him. She could never lie.

She looked him in the face, smiling slightly and blushing hard. "Don't you know?" For a second, Jeremie's blue eyes warmed. Aelita's breath caught, the look in his eyes hitting some strange instinct she had never known she had. Jeremie reached over, and put a hand on hers.

…_Why her heart _

_Starts to pound_

When he gently takes her hand… 

Someone pounded on the door, and the two parted like scared rabbits. By the time Odd had poked his head into the room, Jeremie was staring out the window, and Aelita sat on her bed, reading.

"Are you two gonna be in here all day! You're missing Yumi kick Ulrich's butt in Ultimate Frisbee. _Again_." Jeremie and Aelita exchanged 'oh, not again' glances, smiling wryly. Odd noticed, and shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing. See ya." He waved, and left.

Aelita sighed, and opened her diary, acutely aware of a pair of very blue eyes watching her from the window.

_No, I take that back. X.A.N.A. destroyed only some things. I still grieve for the losses I suffered on the day of the first X.A.N.A. attack on Lyoko. I must. But…if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't of met my greatest friends. Humans. _

_Jeremie is more than a friend. To me, anyway. I can't tell what he's thinking. I see glimpse of things…but then it just goes away. Could he possibly feel the same way?_

_Maybe I'll never know. _

_It's so strange…what he does to me. Without realizing, I believe. Even now…I know he watches me. Do you think I am concentrating fully on this? _

I'm trying too, and not succeeding. My mind…it's hazy. Like I just can't think. And the warmth…I don't understand it. It is like he is around me, when he looks at me. Like…I do not know. Before I met him, I never felt like this, but now…

"Now what, Princess?"

Aelita thought she would faint from embarrassment. Jeremie stood beside her now, reading as she wrote, blushing deeply.

When she didn't answer, Jeremie continued, sitting down next to her. "Do you really feel that way? Stupid question, sorry. Aelita, please look at me."

Instead of doing so, Aelita just started to sing softly a song she found in Odd's notebook of poems. One that sounded so familiar to her own mind.

A princess 

_A stranger_

_From a different place_

_He watches_

_All movement_

_In her ageless face_

_A genius_

_A human_

_There's courage in his eyes_

_She wonders_

_What he thinks_

_For she can not tell lies_

_She lives in_

_A strange world_

_A world that's far apart_

_From his world_

_This strange Earth_

_But both worlds have no heart_

_She's different_

_Inhuman_

_But he could never care_

_When magic_

_Surrounds her_

_It sparkles in the air_

_He loves her_

_Won't tell her_

_But he must find a way_

_To bring her_

_To his world_

_No matter what he'll pay_

_She loves him_

_But can't tell_

_She does not understand_

_Why her heart_

_Starts to pound_

_When he gently takes her hand_

_A virus_

_Inside her_

_She'll die she's on Earth_

_She goes back_

_To her world_

_What is love truly worth_

_She's in all _

_of his dreams_

_When he's not up all night_

_He's fading_

_She's falling _

_Both fighting for what's right…_

Aelita stopped, blushing, too nervous to look up at the young man staring at her with complete awe in his face. The next moment, Jeremie reached over and tilted her head up. He was smiling.

"How true it is…" he whispered, then leaned in, and kissed her.

Aelita responded immediately, all coherent thought erased from her mind as she felt Jeremie put his arms around her. She slipped her arms around his neck, trying to register all she was feeling. She was melting like ice in the sun, and Jeremie was the sun. Warm, wonderful…she sighed, and Jeremie pulled away slowly. When Aelita opened her eyes, she saw his blue eyes smoldering behind his oval glasses.. But not with anger, as she had seen before, though not often. Love. That was only word for it. Love.

Jeremie kissed her forehead. "Now you know how I feel," he said, smiling. "My princess." Aelita blushed, but tightened her hold on him, bring him closer.

"My genius…"she whispered, and Jeremie took her lips again.

Outside the slightly open door, Odd Della-Robbera smiled at the corny-ness of it all, and walked off whistling what sounded like an old Sting song…


End file.
